Taco the Toucan
Taco the Toucan is a Toco toucan whose personality is snooty. Physical Appearance He is based on a Toco toucan. The difference is Taco has yellow filling on his beak. Personality Taco is known to be very despicable against Adam at first. He likes to bring in traps to scare Adam on his progress to find Annie. As soon as Adam found Annie, Taco is forced to work together with Adam. He also likes to rush up with the animals and is usually a bit of impatient. Appearances Season 2 * The Story of the Monster in the Forest (debut) * The Story of Annie the Anaconda Gallery Ep 45 7.jpg|There's someone behind you! Ep 45 10.jpg Ep 45 11.jpg Ep 45 8.jpg Ep 45 A.jpg Ep 45 13.jpg Ep 45 F.jpg Ep 45 G.jpg Ep 45 J.jpg Ep 45 M.jpg Ep 45 Q.jpg Ep 45 18.jpg Ep 45 U.jpg Ep 45 W.jpg Ep 45 A1.jpg Ep 45 D1.jpg Ep 45 E1.jpg Ep 45 26.jpg Ep 45 K1.jpg Ep 45 L1.jpg Ep 45 M1.jpg Ep 45 N1.jpg Ep 45 P1.jpg Ep 45 Q1.jpg Ep 52 21.jpg Ep 52 23.jpg Ep 52 25.jpg Ep 52 26.jpg Ep 52 29.jpg Ep 52 31.jpg Ep 52 36.jpg Ep 52 37.jpg|Taco is covered by a tree. Ep 52 41.jpg Ep 52 42.jpg Ep 52 55.jpg Ep 52 56.jpg Ep 52 57.jpg Ep 52 65.jpg Ep 52 67.jpg Ep 52 71.jpg Ep 52 73.jpg Ep 52 74.jpg Ep 52 75.jpg Ep 52 76.jpg Ep 52 78.jpg Ep 52 79.jpg Ep 52 80.jpg Ep 52 82.jpg Ep 52 83.jpg Ep 52 84.jpg Ep 52 85.jpg Ep 52 88.jpg Ep 52 92.jpg Ep 52 94.jpg Ep 52 96.jpg Ep 52 99.jpg Ep 52 100.jpg Ep 52 102.jpg Ep 52 104.jpg Ep 52 105.jpg Ep 52 106.jpg Ep 52 107.jpg Ep 52 111.jpg Ep 52 113.jpg Ep 52 114.jpg Ep 52 115.jpg Ep 52 116.jpg Trivia * In Japan, his name is spelled as "Tako" ( タコ). The name "Tako" is Japanese for "octopus" and has no use to the mollusk. The name "Tako" is just for the toucan. Both species are native to South America. * He acts like Nigel in "Rio". Those birds are very snooty to Blu and Adam. * He, along with Jazz and Tallulah, are the only characters that have Hispanic accents. * Out of all the three big animals of South America, Taco is the only antagonist that is not a big animal. * He is replaced by another Toco toucan named Tallulah in Season 3 and 4. However, this female counterpart is much friendlier than Taco. * He has a fond of forest nuts. That is the case when a toucan in real life is able to crack a walnut with its beak. * Despite seen flying excellently, a toucan in real life can hardly fly. * As stated above, Taco is based on a Toco toucan. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of South America Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tricksters Category:Characters introduced in Season 2 Category:Bird Villains Category:Toucans